gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
STS-02 Eclipse Class Carrier
History Shortly after Star Strike's declaration of war upon the Earth Sphere Federation, Syrene Gaze began developing a new design for mobile suit carriers to bolster their forces. The new model of ship combined components of the Volga Class and the legendary Ptolemaios 2 used by Celestial Being. Syrene followed the standard set by The Traveller and designed a ship that was both powerful warship and formidable mobile suit carrier. Mass Production After completion of the design, Syrene diverted all the factories of The Archive to produce hundreds of these ships for combat in fleets. Design Hangers and mobile suit deployment As a mobile suit carrier, the Eclipse Class was designed to carry large numbers of mobile suits for combat. These machines were stored within four seperate hangers in the ship. To shorten the time it takes to deploy machines, each hanger was given a designated mobile suit catapult to launch mobile suits. For deploying mobile suits underwater, special storage racks were incorporated into the underbelly of the ship. When needed, the sections containing these racks opened up to allow direct deployment of up to 6 Aquas Mobile Suits per rack. The mobile suits could be deployed from the air or while directly underwater. In the latters case, each section was preflooded to hasten the process. Operational Enviroment The Eclipse Class was designed to operate primarily within space or in the air. However, unlike both the Ptolemaios 2 and The Traveller, the ship has no capability underwater. Syrene Gaze found difficulty modifiying the design for aquatic ability until the idea was scrapped altogether. The only remnants of the attempt were the underwater mobile suit racks and the ability for the ship to float on the surface of the water. Like The Traveller, no external changes were made in the transition from space to atmosphere or vice versa. This was to save time on transition and to balance the ship in both environments. However for atmospheric reentry the eclipse class still used the widespread Diver Field to reduce heat and resistance. Propulsion For thrust, the Eclipse Class used three GN Engines. Each engine was equipped with four internal GN Drive Taus and relied on the ship to maintain their power supply. To support each engine were 2 large verniers. While not as big as the GN Engines, they still took up most of the rear section of the ship. The verniers were powered by large GN Condensers stored within the ship and used GN Particles to supply forward thrust. The combination of GN Engines and the verniers gave the ship superior mobility that could easily outmatch the Ptolemaios 2 Kai and allowed them to keep up with ships such as The Traveller, although the latter could easily outpace the eclipse class in terms for forward thrust. Compared to the ships used by both The Ascent and the Earth Sphere Federation, the speed of this design was superior. Weapons For combat, the ship was equipped with several weapons designed to wreak havoc on mobile suit and carrier alike. For long range attack the ship had four Long Range Particle Cannons to bombard the enemy until they enter the range of the GN Cannons and turrets. For additional bombardment, the eclipse class was equipped with several GN Missile launchers to fire a devestating volley of GN Missiles. However by far the most devestating weapon used by the ship, were the Magnum Cannons. Magnum Cannons The Magnum Cannons were designed to replicate the firepower of the beam magnum used by the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. By rapidly compressing GN Particles within a GN Field and then charging it with a small electromagnetic pulse, Syrene discovered that she could replicate the effect without drawing too heavily from the condensers. This resulted in cannons that could fire particle beams capable of dealing heavy damage to GN Fields or enemy ships. Armaments *'GN Long Range Particle Cannons:' Long ranged beam cannons that are used to bombard the enemy until they are within range of the additional weapons. Has very limited use in close range. *'GN Cannon Turret: '''Beam Cannons that can rotate a full 360 degrees for attack against enemy ships and mobile suits. *'GN Flak Cannons: Small cannons designed for Anti-Missile/Mobile Suit Purposes. *'''GN Missile Launchers *'GN Anti-Beam Field Missile Launchers:' Launches GN Missiles that are designed to release a special particle field designed to intercept and disrupt incoming particle beams. *'GN Magnum Cannons:' High powered particle cannons designed to replicate the mechanisms of the beam magnum. These are exceptional long and medium ranged weapons that can easily disrupt GN Fields. A further advantage is that upon impact the beam releases a powerful kinetic blast that bypasses GN Fields to pummel the target. These cannons were situated on the rear of the ship and could aim 180 degrees sideways and upwards. Special Equipment and Features *Trans-Am System *GN Field *'E-Sensors' *Optical Camoflauge